


The Orderly Chaos

by larrystylinsonz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cop Harry, Cop Zayn, Death, Detective Harry, Detective Zayn, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kink, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sex, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry af, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zayn, ziam, ziam af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonz/pseuds/larrystylinsonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Harry loves his job. Solving mysteries is his number one priority. But when he meets a certain sweetheart his world gets turned upside down. (idk... not the best at summaries. and this story will contain murder scenes and sensitive subjects. if you are sensitive to this kind of content then please do not read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep... Beep... Beep!!_

 

Harry groans and rolls over to the night stand.  _8:00_ a.m. the clock reads. His hand reaches out for the clock and dismisses the loud noise. It takes him a couple of minutes but he eventually sits up in his bed. He lets his eyes travel around the dark room, letting them fall on the pile of papers on his desk. Once he shows those reports to the Chief he'll definitely get the drug lord arrested. But for now, his mission is to get in the shower.

He throws off the covers and let his bare feet touch the cold wood flooring. The floor creaks as he walks to his dresser to get some clothes. He decides to pull out a black shirt, matching jeans, and boxers. He goes into the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom and turns the shower onto warm. The clothes sit neatly on the counter while Harry strips of his clothes from last night. He tosses them into the bin next to the door and steps into the shower. His brown curly hair rests at the top of his shoulders. After letting the water soak his body, he lathers his hair and rinses it, following with conditioner. Then he uses his favorite body wash, coconut, to wash his body. The total shower time was approximately 15 minutes.

Harry wrings his hair then steps out onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. He dabs his body with the white towel hanging off of the rack and rubs his head with it. Once his hair isn't dripping he gets dressed. Brushing his teeth he stares into his own green eyes. They seem more green today somehow. He spits out the foamy toothpaste and rinses. Once he's done in the bathroom he descends downstairs to the kitchen. He reaches for the kettle and fills it up with water then places it on the stove. After turning on the heat he opens the fridge for something to eat.

"I need to go grocery shopping soon." Harry says to himself. He closes the fridge and goes to the freezer door but something stops him.

His left hand is on the freezer door but he can't open it. Simply because of the stupid picture on it. His right hand comes up and grasps the corner of the picture and he tears it from the magnet holding it in place. The picture, that is probably 9 months old now, is of Harry and  _Zayn._ Zayn, his beautiful smile and tan skin taking up most of the frame. His lips dominating Harry's lips, his medium hand on the back of Harry's neck. His jet black hair, shaved on both sides so he has a fluffy mohawk. Harry's hair is more curly. He stares of their lips connecting. _Just toss it Harold._ His mind speaks to himself.

His left hand comes off of the handle meets the other hand at the top of the paper. In a team, the picture is split in two. He tosses the two sides of the picture in the bin. He finally is able to open the freezer, which was a complete waste of time on his side. Nothing but ice.

The kettle screams, making a horrifying sound through the house. Harry shuts off the kettle and pours some hot water in a cup. Then he takes a tea bag and sits at the table. He dumps the teabag into the hot water and waits. After a few minutes tick by he takes out the tea bag and drinks the now warm liquid. After finishing the cup of tea he puts the cup in the sink and goes upstairs. He opens the dresser and grabs a pair of socks. He grabs his phone off of the charger and the files in the khaki folder and walk downstairs. After putting on his socks and shoes he takes one last look in the mirror between the window and door and steps out into the morning air.

 

****

 

"Morning Styles." Kyle says as Harry opens his assigned locker.

Harry looks at Kyle and smiles. "Hey Kyle, how was your night?" He asks. He knows the answer by the bags under Kyle's eyes. But he still asks.

"Shitty, just can't catch this guy. Ya know?" He says opening his locker a few locker down from Harry's.

Harry doesn't know, but he agrees anyway. "Yeah, crazy. Are you getting any closer?" He hangs his jacket in the locker.

"No. The pieces don't add up anymore. The woman says she doesn't know how the robber got in, then goes on about how it might be her husband because he was home the night of the robbery?"

"Maybe it's a forgery." Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"You think so?" Kyle asks looking at Harry now. He can feel Kyle's eyes on him.

"Look at it like that. Then maybe you'll solve the mystery." Harry closes his locker.

"God damn Styles! You are one smart mother-fucker!!" 

"Of course he's a smart mother-fucker, he went to University of Oxford." Stan says, walking in now. His blonde hair is shaved, when it used to be linger than Harry's hair. His green eyes meet Harry's and he nods.

"Not about what university I went to, it's about if you have a brain and how you use it." Harry reaches over and gently knocks on Kyle's head.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. What about you? Are you almost done with your case?" Kyle messes with his black hair in the small mirror in his locker.

"Yeah actually. Took it home last night and tied all the evidence together." Harry says, showing them the folder.

"So who killed Amber Fand?" Stan asks.

"Her step-brother did." Harry says proudly. "The night of the dinner party, her step-brother pulled her away from the party. He was bugging her all night then he did two things. 1.) Drugged her and 2.) shot her. He left her in the bathroom with the gun in her hand, as if she killed herself. Dumb ass forgot about finger prints." Harry wiggles his fingers in front of his own face.

"So now what?" Stan asks.

"I tell the Chief, we get a warrant and put him in jail." The two men clap at Harry. He closes his locker as the same time Zayn Malik walks in. The clapping dies down and now the room fills in with an awkward silence. Zayn opens his locker which is to the left of Stan's.

"Styles finished the case." Kyle says to no one in particular. Zayn's head snaps up from his bag and looks at Harry.

"You what?" Zayn asks. His light brown eyes meet with Harry's. Just like Kyle, he has bags under his eyes. But not for the same reason. His look worse, darker. As if he hasn't slept in weeks. His dark stubble is grown a little longer, and his perfect jaw is slack.

"I uh- I finished the case, the one we've been working on." Harry tears his eyes away from the broken brown ones.

"Oh, so uhm. Who killed her?" Zayn turns back to his locker.

"Her step-brother." Harry says. Harry decides he's had enough of the locker room. So he straightens his posture, and walks past Zayn without another word. He knows this will bite him in the ass later, but he doesn't care.

He walks to the Chief's office and knocks with confidence. He hears "Come in." and so he opens the door and shuts it. The chief sits in his chair. His hand folded neatly on his stomach. His brown hair is slowly turning gray, and his glasses rest on his nose.

"Detective Styles! This is a surprise!! What brings you to my office so early in the day?" He asks, leaning forward in his chair.  His eyes focus on the folder in Harry's hand.

"Chief, I've solved the case of Amber Fand." He tosses the files on the Chief's desk. Harry swallows hard and speaks. "The night Amber Fand died has been solved. It wasn't suicide. Her step-brother drugged her and shot her in the master bathroom in her house. He put the pills under her body, as if she fell on them, and the gun was left in her hand towards her head. As if she were to shoot herself. Her face was in shock when we found her. If you would look at the pictures." Harry goes towards his desk and opens the folder. He shows the chief the pictures of Amber's face. Eyes wide open along with her mouth. "Her husband says she was never on any pills, or was depressed at all. The last person she was with was at 8:32 p.m. and it happens to be her step-brother. He had killed her so he would get her share of wealth after her step-father died." Harry shows him all the papers and evidence. Even the lock of hair in a bag that was proven to be the step-brothers.

"Good job Styles! We will get the police to his house as soon as possible." The chief shakes Harry's hand then dismisses Harry from his office.

Harry walks out of the Chief's office and nods at Stan and Kyle. Those two walk up to Harry and pat his back. Congratulating him on the job complete. But of course, his eyes fall on the broken brown eyes. Zayn just gives him a small smile and turns away.


	2. The Investigation

It's only been a few hours after Harry finished the case of Amber Fand. The Chief sent a group of police to Andy Fand's house. He is in the custody of the police and everyone in the office celebrates another case covered. Now Harry is helping Kyle with the robbery he's been working on. Kyle has called in the woman and let Harry and Zayn question her.

She's sitting in the interrogation room, picking at her nails. She's wearing a gray tank top and and a black cardigan. Her dirty blonde hair is in a bun and she's wearing little make-up. Her blue eyes focus on the nail she's picking at. Harry knows she can't see them. But still it makes him nervous to see her in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Zayn asks Harry. Harry's eyes go from the woman to the floor. He's ready as he'll ever be.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry presses his lips together.

"Remember," Kyle says to both Zayn and Harry. "She told me she doesn't know how the robber got in. But then later says her husband was home when the robbery happened. She says her husband was downstairs in the basement so there is no way he could have heard the robber."

"Couldn't have heard the robber? They don't have alarm systems?" Zayn questions.

"Where did Mrs. Holin say she was at the time of the robbery?" Harry asks.

"She was at work at the time of the robbery. Her husband said that he heard the footsteps then called the police. Mrs. Holin said that the alarm system was somehow disabled, when she got home she checked the circuit box some of the wires were cut."

"Okay, so we need information on the day she was at work. We'll ask her names and time. Is there anyone at work who wasn't there at the time? Is there anyone you know who despises you? We need names." Harry explains as all three walk down the hall.

"Time of the robbery was at 7:43 p.m. 13 minutes after Mrs. Holin left for work. Mr. Holin said he discovered the robbers at 8:00 p.m." Kyle says.

"Okay, we get the people say mentions in for questioning. Then what? Zayn asks. Both Kyle and Zayn turn to look at Harry. Harry pulls the bottom lip in between his teeth.

"We go from there. We go back to the house and do some more searching. Finger prints, foot prints, hair, any evidence. We run some scans catch the thief." Harry clasps his hands together.

"Fine detective Styles." Kyle smiles.

The three boys go their separate ways, Zayn and Harry to the interrogation room, and Kyle to the room they were just in. Harry opens the door and Zayn follows the curly haired boy in. Mrs. Holin looks up at them and smiles. They sit in the two chairs across from her  
.  
"Thank you so much for talking to me as soon as possible, uh-"

"I'm Detective Malik, and that is Detective Styles." Zayn speaks.

"Right, so as you may know, my husband and I were robbed. I was at work when my husband called me. he said there were robbers in the house. I tell him to call the police and that I'd be home as soon as possible." She says calmly.

"Right, so was anyone missing at work the night of the robbery?" Harry asks looking her in the eyes.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why?" She asks.

"Do you know if anyone at work despises you? Maybe jealous of your marriage? Of your current raise?" Zayn interrogates.

"No. From what I know I'm the most loved employee. I try to make more friends than enemies. But what does my work relationships have to do with my robbery?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you having a secret relationship behind your husbands back?" Zayn asks. That question makes Harry clench his fists. His eyes close and let's out a deep sigh.

"No!" She places a hand on her chest. "I love my husband, with all my heart."

"So we understand when you returned home, the circuit box had some cut wires. Where in the house is the circuit box?"

"Oh," Her eyes focuses away from the two boys. "Well, there's two circuit boxes. One is downstairs and one is behind the closet in the master bedroom." Her hands lay flat on the desk.

"Okay, thank you for your time Mrs. Holin. We are still going to search your house for anymore clues. Give us a day or two more before you can return to the comfort of your own home." Harry stands and shakes hands with the woman. 

Zayn is confused but follows the same motions as Harry. Once they leave the room Zayn walks in front of Harry and stops him.

"What the hell was that?" Zayn asks Harry.

"What are you talking about? That was all the information we need. Now if we can some evidence from the house I can tell you who did it." Harry raises his chin at Zayn.

"You did shit in there, how do you know she's not lying?" Zayn jabs a finger into Harry's chest.

"I know when people are lying to my face Zayn. Whether I've known them for a while or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a crime scene to investigate." Harry walks around Zayn and out the front door.

****  
When Harry arrives to the Holin household, Zayn follows him inside. Harry makes his way up the stairs and enters the master bedroom. Inside is a king size bed in the middle of the room, the dark brown bed frame against the light blue wall. The bed is made neatly, across from the foot of the bed is the dresser. But next to the door, to the right, is two white closet doors.

Harry pulls out a pair of gloves from his pocket and put them on. He slides open the closet door and pulls back the many clothes on hangers. Behind all the clothes reveals a small metal door. Harry opens the door and it reveals the circuit box. Inside there are five wires, two of them are cut.

Harry snaps his fingers and points to the two cut wires. Zayn walks over and sees the cut wires. 

"Congratulations Sherlock, you discovered something that Mrs. Holin told you. Now, please explain to me how this helps us find the thief?"

"It's simple, Mrs. Holin said there are two circuit boxes. One," He points at the circuit box in front of them. "And two, which is downstairs. On the night of the robbery Mr. Holin was downstairs where the second box is. But this one has cuts in it."

"How do we know the second one doesn't have cut wires?" Zayn asks taking a step to look closely at the metal box.

Harry swings his arm out and holds his hand out to the door. "Please, go have a look." Harry smirks as Zayn walks past him to go downstairs. Harry pulls out his phone and takes multiple pictures of the cut wires. Harry closes the metal box and put the clothes back so they're spread out evenly.

"Detective Styles, may we have a word with you please?" Harry turns around and met eyes with a police officer. Harry closes the closet and takes off the rubber gloves.  
"Yes, how can I help you?" The officer walks out into the hallway and Harry follows. They go downstairs and the officer hands Harry a plastic bag.

Harry holds the bag into the light and examines what's in it. "We found some hair on the front door step." The officer explains. "We think it can be a clue, if you can notice the hair is blonde. So maybe your accusation is correct."

Harry folds the bag and carefully puts it in his front packet. "Thanks you, Officer Briski. I'll send this to the lab and have it examined." Harry shakes Officer Briski's hand. "Does this household contain cameras?"

"Cameras?" Officer Briski asks scratching his almost bald head. Harry points to the camera in a corner above the door. Everyone looks where Harry is pointing.

"Good eye Styles."

"How do you guys not notice it? It's right there." Harry asks. Looking at the mini black camera.

Right about now, Zayn opens the door to the basement and walks in. He sighs, in what Harry believes is defeat. "You were right. No wires were cut." Zayn shakes his head.

"I always am, aren't I?" Harry cross his arms.

"Don't push it Styles." Zayn takes a step back and walks away.

After Zayn walks away, Harry checks his watch and it reads 1:57 p.m. He looks around for Kyle, but to his avail there is no sight of Kyle. So he walks up to Officer Briski and speaks.

"Hey, I'm supposed to meet my mom and sister for lunch. So can you tell Detective Xander that I had to leave when he gets here?"

"Of course! Anything for you Styles. And thank you, by the way for coming and helping us with the case."

"Anything I can do to help, you just let me know. Also, take a look at the surveillance cameras. I'll be leaving any evidence I found today in my locker. Then give it to Kyle when I can."

"Of course. Drive safe Detective Styles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of talking in this chapter :3 i'll continue writing the 3rd chapter today <3 thank you for reading


	3. Lunch

Harry Parks his car and sits for a while. He knows he'll get shit for being late. Looking at the dash it reads 2:31 p.m. Yeah, his mom and sister are gonna have his ass. He sighs, taking the keys out of the ignition and steps out into the light breeze.

Cafe Loren is only a few parking spaces away. He's not nervous, he just knows what they're going to say. To  _forgive_ him. But no matter how much they ask him, or tell him to, he's not going to. The past is in the past and that's all Harry cares about. Time to move on and focus on the present and future. He enters the Cafe, letting the zesty smell fill his mind. He looks around and sees the two ladies at a small table. 

He walks up and sits across the ladies. His mother, her blue eyes popping. Her black hair is down and wavy. She holds a small cup in her hands and drinks out of it as Harry sits down. Next to Anne, his mother, his is older sister Gemma. Her blonde hair is braided to the side and her beautiful brown eyes fill with anger and confusion as Harry sits down.  

Harry opens his mouth to speak but his mother beats him to it. She places down the cup and starts speaking. "You're late Harold." Just by those three words, Harry knows she angry.

Maybe it was the tone in her voice, or maybe because she called him Harold. Harry lets his hand run through his hair, letting the long sigh escape. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

" Why is it such a big deal that I'm late?" Harry can't help but ask frustration taking over.

"We're on a tight schedule Harry. I have to catch my flight in two hours and we really need to talk about you and Zayn." Gemma's gentle voice takes over. Harry takes a menu from Gemma and scans over the items.

"Sorry, work just caught up with me. I'm really busy you know?" Harry raises a hand to call over a waitress.

"Yeah, we know. Sorry for getting on your ass." Gemma apologizes, Anna smacks her hand for her profanity.

The waitress walks over and tosses her hair behind her shoulder and smiles. She shows off a perfect smile and pulls out the notebook that is tucked away in the apron. "Welcome to Cafe Loren, how may I help you?" She asks.

"Can I get a Caesar salad?" Harry asks.

"Sure, would you like croutons on that Caesar salad?" She writes down Harry's order.

"Yes please." He gives her a smile, showing off his two dimples.

Her cheeks go pink as she puts away the notepad and walks away. Harry's eyes travel back to the girls in front of him. Gemma rolls her eyes and speaks again.

"Listen, I spoke with Zayn the other night. I heard his side of the story, and I think he's right. Harry scoffs at his older sister. Her hand comes across the table and rests in front of him.

"Just hear me out Harry. Zayn was depressed and needed you. You weren't there for him." Her gentle voice becoming more harsh to her brother.

"How does that give him the right to cheat? To crush what we had? No, not crush,  _destroy,_ it." Harry leans closer to her.

"It doesn't. He didn't- he shouldn't have cheated. But you always say the past is in the past. To move on, focus on the present and the future. Can't you dig deep down in your heart to forgive him? He's broken without you Harry. Give him another chance, for his sake."

"No, I can't. And even if I do forgive him, go back back to him, how do I know he won't go back to cheating? I can forgive him, but I _won't_ go back to him." His fingers tap the table.

"Listen, he admits what he did was wrong. He will never forgive himself for it. The look on your face that night, the pain he saw in your eyes. Unforgettable to him."

The waitress makes her way over to the table, a bowl in her hand. She places the bowl in font of Harry, filled with his salad. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Forgiveness." Gemma mutters.

"No," Harry looks at his mother and sister. "We're good. Thank you." With that the waitress walks away.

"I'll forgive him. But only cause we're partners," He stops. "and it's been really awkward ever since we broke up."

"Okay, that's all we need." Anne smiles and grips Harry's giant hand in her tiny one. "Once you forgive him, you'll feel better. Trust me." She smiles at her son. Harry smiles back, then starts eating his lunch.

"So," Harry says looking at Gemma. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Gemma was given a great opportunity to finish her last two years of college in America. Her wonderful grades and outstanding test results went around the campus for weeks. Princeton University offered her a dorm in New Jersey. She only has to stay for a while, and if she likes it, she can stay to finish college there. When she first received the letter she refused, but when her mother mentioned it to the family she knew she had to go. But she was always talking about leaving London. She wanted to travel the world and see all the amazing sights she's been missing out on. She looks down at her hands.

"They offered a month. And if I like it, I get to stay for my last two years. But I'm so scared Harry." All his anger from the conversation before vanishes. He looks at his older sister tearing up and the anger is replaced with sympathy. He reaches out and takes her hand. His mother takes her other hand.

"Hey, don't cry Gem. It's gonna be okay." She sniffles and wipes her tears.

"I don't think I'm ready. This is an opportunity I've been waiting for my entire life. Now that it's here, I'm scared." She blinks rapidly, and takes the napkin to wipe her eyes.

"Gem, you don't have to stay for the two years. Just stay for the month. If you still miss us, then come back. Don't pass this up. You'll get to meet new people and see many new things." She smiles at Harry.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Finish your lunch Harry. We have to get her to the airport." Anne says.

 

****

 

After many tears and tight hugs, Gemma was sent off to New Jersey. She promises to call, Skype, and send postcards. Of course, Harry teases Gemma and tells her to send him a souvenir. He made sure the last thing he and his Mother saw was Gemma smiling.

Harry followed Anne home, then promised he would stay for dinner. After dinner he washed the dishes and hugged her goodnight.  When he got home, it was only half past 6. He tries to watch t.v., but nothing sparked interest. There's only 5 more hours before Gemma lands in New Jersey. 

Harry chews on his thumb nail and shakes his leg. His phone lays on the coffee table right in front of him. He knows he should call Zayn, but he's avoiding it. He's not ready for the awkward conversation.

 _Grow some balls Styles. For his sake._ Harry repeats Gemma's words in his head. After a few minutes, Harry grabs his phone and steps out into the night. He unlocks his phone and searches through the contacts until he sees Zayn's.

His hand hovers over the little green phone. He already spoke to Zayn today, why is this any different? Harry swallows and presses the green phone then holds the phone to his ear.

_Ring.... Ring.... Ring..._

"Hello?" His deep voice fills Harry's ears.

"Uh, h-hey Zayn. What's up?" Harry asks.

"Harry? Oh, hi. Probably should have checked the caller i.d before answering." Zayn let's out a weak laugh.

"Heh, yeah." Harry looks down and kicks a pebble at the foot of his shoe.

"So, not to sound rude or anything, what's up?"

"I asked you first, but not much. Just sent Gemma off to New Jersey." Harry takes his bottom lip between his teeth and chews on it.

"Oh yeah, she was offered that scholarship in America." Harry almost forgot that Zayn was there when they found out about the scholarship.

"Yeah, so listen, we probably should talk." Harry insists.

"Oh, is everything okay?"  _No_ , Harry thinks to himself.

"Yeah, I just want to talk, you know, about  _us._ " 

The other side of the phone is dead silent. Harry waits for Zayn to say something,  _anything_. But he doesn't. It's dead silent for what seems like forever. Harry get frustrated so he decides to speak.

"An-"

"Wha-"

"Sorry." Harry and Zayn say in sync. They share a short chuckle, then back to silence.

"You first." Harry says.

"What did you want to talk about? About us, I mean."

"Okay, this is going to make me sound like an ass. I know you cheated on me." Harry starts.

"Har-"

"No Zayn!" Harry cuts him off. "Just listen, _please._ "

A sigh on the other end. Then: "Okay, continue."

"I know you cheated on me. And I know you were depressed. But that didn't give you the right to do what you did."

"You weren't there, I needed you Harry." Zayn responds.

" _I know_." Harry squeezes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He opens his eyes and starts pacing on his front steps. "But if had given me that one more hour, I would've been there. I could've helped you. But you just went and slept with your neighbor."

"I tried waiting Harry. I really did. But he came over, saw me in tears and- and he made me feel better."

" _Please don't say that._ " Harry whispers. "When I walked in on you, I tried not to believe it. Tried to unsee it. But when I saw  _you_ pull the covers over your body, over his body, I felt sick. Like, you punched me in the stomach multiple times."

Sniffles are heard from Zayn's side. He knows Zayn is in tears. "I didn't call to make you cry Zayn. I want to say I forgive you. I was an ass that night. I should've sat down and spoke about it. Instead, I just went and got drunk. I shut of my phone and drank my sorrows away. Acted like an ass towards you, and I shouldn't have. But I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Harry asks, tears now filling his eyes.

"Harry," Zayn chokes.

" _Do you forgive me Zayn?"_   Harry asks again, letting his voice crack.

"Yes, I forgive you Harry." Zayn sobs.

"Okay, thank you. I just need things to stop being awkward between us, we're partners, remember?" Harry wipes his eyes.

"Yeah," Zayn exhales.

"I'll uh, speak to you tomorrow." Harry says.

"Okay, sleep tight Harry." Zayn says. "And great job today."

"You too Zayn."

"I love you Harry."

"Bye Zayn." With that, Harry hangs up and slides down the side of his house.

_I love you more, Zayn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn't wait to post this chapter!!!! I'm currently working on the next few chapters and I will try to update frequently. But school will be starting soon so I'll get what I can done. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed reading so far :D <3!!


	4. Court Date

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

 

_This again..._ Harry mentally groans. The warmth and comfort of his bed refuses to let him get out. Slowly, his foot comes to touch the cold wood flooring. Today is his Friday, even though it's Thursday.

After his shower he pulls on a blue button up shirt. He rolls up the sleeves to his elbows. He looks in the mirror and can't help but mess with his hair. He plays with the curls in his hand, letting it twist in his giant palm. Then he gets an idea. He rummages through the drawers under the sink and holds up the hair tie. He pulls all his curly hair to the top of his head. Then he wraps the hair tie around until it stays on the top of his head.

Moving his head around, he looks at the bun from different angles and decides to stick with it. His phone beeps as he walks out of the bathroom and he looks at the message.

Gemma: _made here safely, it's already lunch time here. A 5 hour time difference is what I was told_

Harry: _so it's 1 there? glad you made it, have you been to the school yet?_

Harry puts his phone away and goes downstairs. He doesn't drink tea today, he decides to stop by Starbucks on the way to work. Plus he doesn't feel like boiling water. _Ding._

Gemma: _No, im on my way now. Miss you guys so much_

Harry: _we miss you too. Be safe and don't forget to text mom_

Harry can't help but look in the same mirror as yesterday and tap the little bun on his head. _Ding._

Gemma: _you know mom would kill me if i didn't text her_

 

***

 

Starbucks isn't far from his house, but he doesn't drink it much. On the occasion he does get Starbucks he doesn't get coffee. He usually gets tea because he doesn't like coffee all to well. He pulls up to the small cafe. Someone is in front of him ordering, so he looks over the menu. He drives forward and gets ready to order.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?" The speaker says.

"Hi, can I get a medium," He also refuses to say the phrases like Grande or Venti. "Peach ice tea and a medium Caffè Latte."

"Okay, and will that be all?" They ask.

"Yes." Harry confirms

"Okay, your total is £9. Please pull up to the next window."

Harry pulls up and takes out the money plus some. When he arrives to the window Harry gives the teenage boy the total amount and some for a tip. He taps on the steering wheel while he waits for the coffee. The boy comes back with the two drinks and gives them to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry says putting them in the cup holders in his car. "Have a great day." With that Harry leaves.

By the time Harry gets to the office he's half way done with his drink. He goes to his private office he shares with Zayn. Zayn is typing on the computer when Harry places the coffee in front of Zayn. He stops typing and looks up.

"Uh, thank you." He picks up the warm cup.

"No problem. What are you working on?" Harry goes and sits at his own desk.

"I'm speaking with the lawyer of Mr. Fand. Apparently he's innocent." Zayn drinks the coffee. His eyebrows are pulled together as he looks back at the computer.

"Trust me, that man is anything but innocent. But his father is pulling big bucks and is getting him the best lawyer there is." Harry leans back in his chair.

"Yeah, explain that to the judge." Zayn shuts off his computer screen. He looks up and stifles a laugh. "What is that?" He stares at the tiny bun.

"A new hairstyle. Don't laugh." Harry crumples up a paper and throws it at Zayn.

They laugh together then it dies down. But this time, Harry doesn't feel an awkward silence. He feels like the silence just fills the room when nothing is said. The small ticking of the clock is now presentable. Zayn looks at Harry, and Harry looks back.

"Things are okay with us, right?" Harry asks, stirring his tea with the green straw.

Zayn thought about it for a moment. Even though Zayn wanted to say it was, he knew it wasn't. Truth was he missed Harry like crazy. When Harry had called last night, his world collapsed. But when Zayn told Harry that he loved him, he knew Harry wouldn't say it back. Zayn doesn't even know if Harry still loves him. He doesn't know if Harry has moved on or just gave up entirely.

But Zayn doesn't care about that. He just wants to know if Harry was happy. Or if when he went home every night and cried his eyes out. If he skips a meal or has dark thoughts. And if did do any of those, Zayn would feel shitty. He knows sleeping with his neighbor was a huge mistake. He was drunk and depressed, but he knows that's a lame explanation. That's not even an explanation, it's an excuse.

"Yeah, we're good." Zayn says.

"Good, cause we're partners. And it would be really weird if we hated each other." Harry explains.

But that's the thing, Zayn thought. I don't hate you.

"Lis-" Zayn starts, but his voice was silenced by the shrilling sound if the phone. Zayn and Harry make eye contact one again before Zayn picks up the phone, holds it to his ear, and speaks.

"Hello, Detective Malik speaking." He speaks and looks at Harry. Harry raises an eyebrow at Zayn. Zayn shrugs his shoulders and listens to the man on the phone. After a minute or two he passes the phone to Harry.

"Harry Styles here." He speaks.

"Hello Mr. Styles. I am the lawyer for Mr. Fand." A womanly voice says. "I am curious as to when we'll be seeing you in court?"

"Oh, Hello ma'am. Yes, I'm glad that you have called. So when would you like to see me in court?" Harry asks. He takes out a sticky note and a pen.

"Well, I went to the courthouse and have already set up a date. We will be seeing you tomorrow, at 2 p.m."

Harry scribbles down the date and time. "Okay ma'am, we'll see you tomorrow at 2 p.m. Have a nice day." With that he hands the phone back to Zayn. Zayn hangs up the phone.

"We have court tomorrow at 2 with Mr. Fand." Harry says.

"Okay, I'll get in contact with my lawyer tonight." Zayn says typing into the computer.

There's not much to do in the office today. So Harry just doodles on a blank sticky note. The silence takes over again. The ticking of the clock taking over again along with Zayn's typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is kinda short!! i had trouble writing and it would have been longer but i was gone almost all day yesterday. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you thank you thank you soooo much for reading!!! ill try to have chapter 5 up tonight <3


	5. Dates

It was the day Harry goes to court and he's nervous. But he's never been nervous before. He has all the evidence in his brief case to prove Andy guilty. But why is he nervous? Probably because Zayn and his lawyer has yet to show up. It's twenty minutes until the court session and Zayn has yet to even call Harry back.

Harry starts pacing in front of the supreme court. His nails couldn't be bitten anymore and if Zayn doesn't show up, all his hair is going to fall out.  _I told him to meet me at 1!! Why isn't he here?_ Harry sits down on the steps and touches the fabric of his suit. It's normal for Zayn to be late, but not to court dates. Harry looks at his phone one more time.

 _Fuck it._ He thinks as he dial Zayn's number. He hits call and lets it ring. Just like before, he doesn't answer. Harry gets up again and starts pacing, again. Then after what seems like forever, Harry sees Zayn's car. His black Chevrolet Corvette parks across the street. Harry lets out a heavy breath as Zayn and, hopefully, his lawyer walk across the street.

Harry starts to walk to them and they meet half way. "You're late." Harry says, looking at Zayn. 

Zayn buttons his coat to his suit as he speaks. "Is it 2? No, so I'm not late."

"It's almost 2. I told you to be here at one. So we can discuss what is going to be said." Harry shakes hand with the man next to Zayn. The mans black hair is slicked to the side. He's wearing a grey suit and has tan skin.

"I'm Harry by the way." He says to the man.

"Hello Harry. My name is Michael." All three of the guys start walking to the staircase. They walk in sync as Harry goes over the details.

"His name is Andy Fand. On the night if his step- sisters dinner party he killed her in the master bathroom. He planted some drugs in her and left them in the bathroom with her. He shot her and left the gun in her hand so it looked like she killed herself. Everything we have is in this case." Harry shakes the brief case gently.

"Okay." The ascend the stairs and reach the tall dark brown doors. Zayn opens the door for the other two and they all walk in. Michael, Harry, and Zayn behind them.

 "Now, his dad probably pulled some strings and got him a great lawyer. So no matter what is said, just know that he _is_ guilty of this crime." They stop inside next to a tall window that shows the outside.

"As long as you have the evidence. I can prove him guilty of his crime. No one can stay under pressure for long."

Harry's watch starts to beep. "It's time." He says. He leads the Zayn and Michael to the court room. Harry looks around the room. Two sides of the room are split. There are five isles on both sides of the room. Zayn takes a seat in the front room while Harry and Michael take their seat in front of the isles. The room is has a dark color to it. All the desks is made with mahogany wood. The dark wood matching the walls.

"Harry," Zayn whispers. Harry looks back at Zayn. "Can we talk when we're done here?" He asks. Harry nods, then shuts off his phone when the judge walks in.

 

***

 

"Andy Fand, I hereby declare you guilty. You will be sentenced to prison for 17 years. Case dismissed." The judge says. She takes the gavel and hits it twice. Then the police take Andy and put him in handcuffs. After court is dismissed and all the bodies file out of the the room.

Zayn, Michael, and Zayn are the last ones out. Following the crowd outside. Harry shakes Michael's hand, thanking him for his time. Then asks him if he would need a ride home.

"No thank you," He denies. "My wife just got off of work. She should be here any minute. But thank you." He says.

"No, thank you. We couldn't have done this without you. Well we could have, but you made it much more easy." With one more handshake, Harry and Michael part ways.

Harry was about to walk to his car when he remembered that Zayn wanted to talk with him. He looks around at the crowd of people, looking for the familiar face. But Zayn wasn't in or around the crowd. No, when Harry saw Zayn leaning against his car. Across the street, twirling his keys in his hand.

After looking both ways, Harry crosses the street and meets with the black haired lad. Zayn looks up and stops twirling his keys. He puts the keys in his pockets and they stand there. After a few moments, Harry is the first to speak.

"So, you wanted to talk right?" Harry knew the answer, but he still asked.

"Yeah," Zayn said, looking down at their feet. He rolls a pebble under his foot. Thinking of something to say. "You know how yesterday, I said everything between us was okay?" He kicks the pebble to the side.

"Yeah.." Harry drags out the answer.

"The things is, it isn't. Things aren't okay between us. Because the truth is Harry, I still love you."

"Zay-"

"No Harry. Let me speak. You got your say, now it's my turn. I know I fucked up. I know we're over, but I still love you. And I know you still love me. I know it, deep down. Don't just give up on us. You know what we had was special. Just give me a second chance, a second chance to show you we're not over." He stares into Harry's eyes.

"Zayn, I  _do_ still love you. But, how do I know you won't cheat again?"

"I was drunk Harry, I didn't- wasn't thinking. I don't love him, I love you, only you." His brown eyes go soft.

"I don't know Zayn."

"At least give it a try. Come over for dinner tonight, please." Zayn pleads.

 _Okay,_ Harry thinks, _I'll give it a chance._   _I mean, it's just dinner right?_

"Okay," Harry says. "I'll come over for dinner." 

Zayn lets out a breath. A giant grin spreads across his face, if he could smile even more, you would think his face would rip in half. 

"Thank you Harry. I'll see you tonight." With that Zayn gets into his car.

"What time should I be over?" Harry asks.

"7 will do." Zayn looks at him. They say a final goodbye and Harry watches as his car drives down the road, and disappears around the corner. Mind wondering how tonight will go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is my first chapter!! I hope you liked it!! If not...... oh well let me know what i can do to fix it. <3


End file.
